This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Nursing mothers may use nursing covers for privacy while feeding their infants in public places and in the company of others. For example, a mother may use a nursing cover to cover her chest and the infant to block unwanted exposure while nursing. However, at times the mother may want to view the infant during feeding. To do so, the mother may have to lift the nursing cover away from her chest in order to see the infant. In some situations, moving the nursing cover to see the infant may undesirably expose the infant and/or the mother's chest.